undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anton Olko (Eden Rising)
Anton, also known as The Flash, is a main character in Eden Rising. He is a survivalist and a folk hero known for his trademark "immunity" to the infected. He gets his nickname from his speed, thanks to the skates he uses to maneuver around. Personality Anton puts distance between himself and the other survivors, acting egocentric, outspoken and insensitive. Anton's character is initially framed as unflappable and wise-cracking, almost always expecting or instigating violence when meeting someone new, for conflict is what he has always witnessed and experienced in the world he has survived in. He has a habit of nicknaming and taunting the infected he encounters, before killing them, which others find off-putting. Having survived through the impossible on his own, Anton truly believes he has good reason to be cocky. Anton takes on a protector role over the group, putting himself on the forefront in numerous occasions, because not only does he feel the best suited for the job, but he has a sense of gratitude toward Eden and the promise it holds as a community for the future. History Pre-series= Anton has survived in the city of Siena, Italy. It is unknown how or why Anton was in Italy in the first place, but he is an excellent skater. However, the infected seem to not notice Anton. He is sort of like a "human repellent", they are blind to him and he uses this advantage to make himself a superstar, going by the name "the Flash". Among the people of Eden, Anton is a folk hero for his tale of survival as a young boy on his own. He survived for years on his own, until meeting Séverine, who brought him to Eden. Anton doesn't like being trapped inside the "bubble" of Eden's biodome, so he has made a deal with Séverine to be an informant living outside of the dome. Because of this, many people inside of Eden believe that the story of "the Flash" is a folk tale or a myth, without knowing that the dude really does exist. |-|Season 3= Anton was contacted by Manila Shea and Ike from Eden, who requested to use Anton's street smarts for help. They needed an antidote for the paralyzing poison from a curare plant. Anton suggested Zoe, because of her knowledge and stockpile of medicines. Anton warned the pair of her traps and hostility. Anton expressed his displeasure for being trapped inside the "giant fishbowl" that is Eden. Once they went inside the refinery Zoe lived in, Anton helped defuse the situation at first. Until Zoe grew hostile and started firing. Manila was able to fire a single shot in Zoe's head. While Manila and Ike left with what they wanted, Anton was left inside the refinery at Zoe's body in a state of intense shock at her death. Trivia *Anton's theme is "A Toast to the Future Kids" by Emarosa. *Much like Victor, Anton's character was created by TheLethalWeapon. **Unlike Victor, however, the casting was done by series creator Johno1995. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters